


【忍/Girl!迹】惊梦

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [17]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 大正AU，剧作家/贵妇一个白烂的言情故事。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prelude

忍足在后台等着演员演完最后一幕。他有点焦虑，但面上还是一派平静，从零落的掌声来看这次初演似乎并没有受到欢迎。想也知道，他执意用了激进的表现形式，还启用了女演员担纲重要角色，估计明天报刊就要写着《忍足侑士的古怪幻想！无视道德，男女同台床帏的哗众取宠！》之类的评论了。

在女演员宛如天鹅之死般优雅的倒地动作里，幕布落了下来。忍足整了整衣领，走出去准备接受不管是臭鸡蛋还是鲜花的评价了。

一片安静，大部分观众都困惑不解，有几个老头子看起来还挺生气，几个记者已经举起了相机和巨大的闪光灯，准备对他发问。

但忍足的注意力被前排正中一位女士吸引了。她穿着黑色洋装，戴着帽子，用面纱遮着脸，看不清面容。她头一个站起身来，鼓起了掌，一下，又是一下。渐渐才有更多人鼓起掌，虽然依然稀稀拉拉，但比忍足预想的嘘声还是要好多了。

他悄悄呼出一口气，堆出笑容来，对着台下连连鞠躬，表示感谢。那几个记者对他拍照，闪光灯发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，光线刺眼，他条件反射地闭了闭眼。

之后是采访时间，例行公事地讲了讲创作理念和思路，忍足把早就背熟的那套又拿出来重新说了一遍，无非是观众的解读才是更重要的，我只是表达我看到的世界。他说话的时候总忍不住要瞄那位女士，却有些失望地发现她并没有听完采访，很快和同行的男伴一起离开了。她在尚且昏暗的剧院里走上台阶，忍足只来得及看到她的背影，裙子拖了地，裙撑衬得腰格外细，头发似乎不是日本人的黑色，一点金色在帽子下一闪而过，就消失在昏暗里。忍足难得地走了一会儿神，记者提醒的时候才转过头来。

结束后忍足回到后台，鼓励演员，和他们聊了一会儿，剧院经理走了进来。忍足站直了身体，有点不太好意思——因为上一部他的剧卖得很好，这次剧院才同意他上演这样一部前卫戏剧，但看这口碑，多半是要砸了吧……

但剧院经理看起来一点都不沮丧，相反，他兴奋地冲过来握住忍足的手，使劲晃了晃。“你走大运了！”他压低声音说。“你知道谁来看你的剧了吗？”

忍足诚实地摇头。

“迹部景吾啊！”剧院经理难掩兴奋地说。“那个迹部夫人啊！她给你鼓掌了你看到了吗？”

忍足愣了愣。“坐第一排中间那位？”

“对啊！临开场前才定的位！”剧院经理说，拍了拍忍足的肩，对他挤眼睛。“她以前可是只坐包厢的，而且通俗戏看得也少。也不知道是看上你哪点了，首演就过来捧你的场。有迹部夫人的首肯，这剧肯定要爆了。”

忍足也吃了一惊。“那……我是不是该表示一下感谢？”

经理连连点头。“应该应该，你要是能搭上迹部夫人这条线，不说以后吃穿不愁，至少日本文艺界一席之地是没问题了。”

忍足想了几秒。“那你能帮我联系上她吗？”

“我可没那么大本事，最多能帮你发个电报。”经理回答。

忍足花了半天时间构思这个电报怎么写。

迹部景吾是迹部家本家的独生女，迹部家又是日本最大的实业家，还是华族，本来迹部景吾是作为太子妃候选培养的，但跟太子没看对眼，还闹得挺不愉快，家里为了避免生事就让她迅速出嫁了，十几岁时嫁给了比她大很多的堂兄，保住迹部的姓氏。本来这是一出旁支借婚姻入主本家的典型事例，结果二十几岁时丈夫因病去世，留下年轻的妻子和两个儿子，迹部景吾不仅没有失去本家地位，还把旁支也继承了。从此成为日本最炙手可热的迹部夫人。她似乎没有兴趣再嫁，反正继承人在手，迹部家鼎盛显赫，父母也舍不得她再受委屈，任由她逍遥。她也乐于抛头露面，从不忌讳人言，赞助了不少她喜欢的艺术家，久而久之，迹部夫人声名在外，人称日本文艺的守护者。

这些，是听上去好听的那一面。听上去不怎么好听的那一面，是围绕着寡居的貌美有钱夫人和她豢养的年轻艺术家的种种谣言，是她的特立独行为世人侧目。迹部家的权势加深了她的传奇，也让她成为人们茶余饭后热爱用于嚼舌根的材料。总有自命清高的文人看不起她和她扶持的对象，靠女人算什么本事？妇人之见而已，只要讨她欢心就能成功，难道还不是对真正艺术的侮辱吗？

忍足不是没听过各种敬或不敬的流言蜚语。但对他来说，一次真心的掌声就已经足够他感谢了。

他写了改，改了又写，不想显得太做作，也不想显得太傲慢，更不想给迹部夫人一个印象自己是在迫不及待地期待她——虽然他事实上是挺期待的。

最后在掉了不少头发之后他只是附上了自己的剧本，简单地写着感谢欣赏，有机会的话，想请迹部夫人提些意见。

剧院经理对此长吁短叹了半天，觉得他浪费机会，忍足坚持他一个字不改地发过去。

电报发过去后忍足其实没报期望。迹部夫人毕竟是云上之人，而他虽然有过那么几部成功的剧，但距离大红尚有距离。沉迷于剧院而非现在更热火的文学诗歌更让他与时代潮流格格不入。

但出乎忍足的意料之外，仅仅一周之后，剧院经理就把迹部夫人的回信带回来了。

忍足拆开包裹，里头还是他那本剧本，原封不动地退了回来。他略有失望，觉得这大概就是拒绝了吧，翻开看了看，却发现在不少地方都多了批注。他吃了一惊，连忙坐下，仔细查看。

迹部的字并不像女人的字那样纤细，用的钢笔，写得潦草，还间或加了不少外文，读起来并没有那么容易。忍足却读进去了，不仅读进去，而且越读越心惊——迹部绝对不是坊间人们说的那种虚荣放浪不学无术的女人，相反，她很有辨识力和敏锐度，品位也很独到，被誉为文艺守护者并不是浪得虚名。

忍足读了一个通宵。第二天快靠近中午，他捧着自己的剧本倒在床上，眼睛因为用过度而酸痛，盯着天花板想：天啊。

他潦草地吃了点东西就跑到剧院，把经理找了出来。“无论如何，让我再见一次迹部夫人。”他请求道。

“这种事情也不是我说能见就能见到的啊。”经理挠头。“想见她的人实在很多，我最多只能帮你联系到她的管家。她愿不愿意见你得由她决定。”

忍足点头答应。

经理于是再去发电报，忍足在他办公室里焦急地等待。经理两个小时后返回，神色有点古怪，手里拿着电报纸。

“怎样了？”忍足站起身来询问。

“迹部夫人后天有个宴会，你可以去碰碰运气。”经理说。“这是地址。”他把电报纸塞进忍足手里。


	2. 1

1.

忍足本来想穿西装去的。因为毕竟迹部夫人是那么西化的人，宴会想想应当也很正式。但他太久没穿西装了，原来从家里带出来的那套保存不当有了虫蛀，再去买也来不及了，最后只好在平常穿的棉布和服外披了件缀绣暗纹羽织，戴上家姐之前送的珊瑚带留，总算看上去没那么不修边幅，心怀着忐忑前去了。

宴会地址是在新建的大饭店，忍足被穿着笔挺制服的门童引进门，还来不及仔细查看富丽堂皇的内饰，就进了电梯。门童熟练地摇动指针，电梯就在一阵轰鸣后摇摇晃晃地上升了。

忍足在电梯上升的半分钟内再次整理了自己的衣服，这时候再意识到头发没弄好也迟了，只好当做艺术家的怪癖之一，硬着头皮往前走。

迹部的宴会在顶楼，门童为忍足打开沉重的门，就退了出去。

但房间里并没有人。

忍足愣了愣。他左右看看，发现这与其说是宴会厅，不如说是会客室。沙发、茶几、椅子都有精致的雕花，壁炉上放着一排装饰品，几个镜框，甚至还有一架钢琴。茶几上放着梅森的瓷器茶具，靠墙的矮柜上放了女士的包，还有零散几本书。空气里浮动着玫瑰熏香的醉人味道。一只金毛狗听见声音，从沙发后抬起头来，警惕地盯着他。

忍足头皮有点发麻，这跟他的预想不太一样。

那只狗站起身，朝他吠叫了起来。忍足转身就想走，里间的门打开了。

“亚历山大，安静。”一个女声说。狗停止了吠叫，转身朝主人跑过去。

“你比约定的迟了五分钟，忍足君。”

忍足抬起头。迹部这次穿了一身从来没见过的洋装式样，居然是长裤，衣服也仿佛男士一般，胸前有口袋，腰上扎了皮带，衬得她身材尤其好。忍足的眼睛扫了一下就不知道往哪儿搁。

“对不起，我不知道这是你家。”忍足低着头，不敢看迹部。

“不是我家，只是偶尔过来用。”迹部回答。挥手示意他坐。

忍足小心地挑了离她最远的那个椅子，端端正正地坐好，把注意力集中在迹部那条长毛狗身上，看它跑到迹部身边趴下，有一下没一下地甩着尾巴。

迹部摇了铃，没一会儿，有仆从进来给他们倒茶，送来精致的糕点，又无声地退了下去。

“尝尝这个。新到的大吉岭。”迹部说，端起自己那杯茶。

她很随意的样子靠在沙发上，可她越随意忍足就越紧张，总忍不住想太多，想借着喝茶掩饰，却烫到了嘴，不得不嘶嘶抽气。

迹部笑了一下。这次她没戴帽子，确实是一头难得的金发，垂在肩上，长得也如传闻中所说，是少见的美人。只可惜忍足并不敢多看。

两个人都沉默了好一会儿，忍足寻思着怎么开口跟她提剧本的事。迹部夹起一个糕点，用盘子托着递给他。忍足接过，不小心碰到了她的手，只是指尖的接触而已，忍足就差点摔了盘子。

迹部顿了顿。“你很紧张？”

“并没有。”忍足飞快回答，不自觉地脸红。“只是……我以为会有更多人。”

“不这样说你不会来的吧？”迹部回答。她回到自己的位子上，端着茶喝了一口。

“我其实看过你不少剧。”她说，把腿翘了起来。忍足不由自主地被她脚上的毛绒拖鞋吸引了注意力，在卡其色的长裤和拖鞋间迹部露出了一小截脚踝，肤色雪白。

“易卜生的剧，之前是你翻译的吧？”迹部说。“那部《玩偶之家》我很喜欢。”

忍足意识到她说“我”并不像普通女人那样说“人家”，而是说“咱家”，一个更为中性的词。

“很多年前做的了，当时还很担心能不能做好。”忍足答道，因为这部剧他沾惹了不少骂名。

“很精彩的翻译。”迹部说。“‘现在我要去学习。我一定要弄清楚，究竟是社会正确，还是我正 确。’”

忍足抬起头来看了她一眼。“翻得匆忙了，有些地方再细修一下会更好。”

“情绪很完整动人呢。”迹部回答。“虽然确实有一些词义混淆。”

忍足不好意思地摸摸头发。“当时也没什么经验……”

“我看了三遍。”迹部说，把杯子往桌子上轻轻一放。“是部了不起的剧，你做了件很厉害的事。”

忍足不答话，只低头喝茶。

“可惜你后来就不翻译了。尽写些男欢女爱的爱情故事。”迹部说。“新的这部，你怎么想的？”

“只是一些新的尝试吧……”迹部对他的了解令忍足吃惊，也没法敷衍了事，只好如实回答。“工业化时代下的田园牧歌幻觉，螺丝钉是否该有不切实际的幻想，即使做梦也梦不过自己的世界……大概想写不那么美好的生活吧。”

“不是会热卖的剧哦。”

“这个我也知道啊。”忍足答道。“但我也有写腻了爱情故事的时候。毕竟爱不等于生活嘛。”

迹部“啊嗯”了一声，就陷入了沉默。

忍足隔着茶水缭绕的雾气看她。迹部属于那种看不太出来年龄的美人，长相似乎只有二十出头，但眼神可不是二十几岁会有的眼神。

“我看了你的评注。”忍足把茶杯放下，稍稍坐正。“非常受教，因此特意想来感谢迹部夫人。”

“叫迹部就好。”迹部说。

“啊，那样太不礼貌了……”

迹部挑眉。“叫夫人总让我觉得还有亡夫的阴影在。”她说道。“这世界上并没有太多‘迹部’。”

忍足点头，只好答应，又继续下去：“说实话我很吃惊，你的观点和笔法都非常出众，因此想问有没有付梓印刷的作品可供拜读？”

迹部垂下眼睛盯着自己的茶水看了一会儿。“‘迹部景吾’的话，是不能出版的，你明白我意思吗？”

忍足迟疑了一会儿，点了头。无论是迹部景吾所代表的迹部家，还是迹部景吾作为被娇惯的大小姐，如今的迹部夫人，都不是日本文坛所能接受的创作者。人们赏玩她的美貌，夸赞她的风度和慷慨，可不会认真地对待她的创作。想到这里忍足不由得觉得惋惜。

“笔名的话，也可以吧？”他问道。

“那可太多了。”迹部答道，笑了起来，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光。“但是为什么要告诉你？”

忍足就愣在那里不知说什么好。

“开玩笑的。”迹部停了几秒后圆了个场。“我很忙，没那么多精力搞文艺。”

忍足本能地觉得她在说谎，但既然迹部不愿意说，他也不好追问。

“所以，为什么要单独见我？”他改变了话题。

“说过了吧，很早就在关注你的剧了。”迹部回答。“但这次的剧确实是个惊喜。”

忍足摸了摸下巴。“你很关注这种社会层面的剧，是吗？”

“我过了会为浪漫故事动心的时候了。”迹部答非所问。

他们就剧本内容讨论了一会儿。迹部并不是个非常好的聊天对象，忍足不知道是不是她故意为之，她总是很尖锐，而且很执着，有时忍足也被她问得张口结舌，不得不调动全副精力应付她。

不久后天黑了，仆从进来点了灯，又在桌上摆了餐具，迹部起身，示意忍足落座。

西式的热汤上来之后迹部用餐巾擦了擦嘴，看向忍足。“讲讲你自己吧，我想你也厌倦一直谈论作品了。”

“我？我就是很普通地成长起来的，一开始学的医，后来没读下去，跑来搞文学，还被家里嫌弃了。”

“挪威语可不是人人都学过的。”迹部说。

忍足顿了顿。“我主要是从英文版翻译的。原文部分问了会挪威语的朋友，连蒙带猜了。”

“你很天才啊。”迹部说。仆从上来撤换了餐盘，她等前菜上完之后方才继续。“留过洋？”

“啊，之前在英国待过一段时间。”忍足答。

“我是英国出生的。”迹部说。“不过也很久没回去了。”

他们说了一会儿英国风情，原来忍足游学的地方和迹部家相隔也不太远，这让距离一下拉近了。等主菜上来时忍足渐渐放松，开始可以自然地说些无伤大雅的小笑话，迹部用手或者餐巾遮着嘴，笑起来的时候只露出漂亮得过头的眼睛和眼角的泪痣，忍足一不小心就说得有点太多，等意识到的时候已经迟了。

“你很有趣。”迹部说。忍足把脸藏在酒杯后，挡住自己变红的脸，装作这是一句褒奖。

迹部摇晃了一下自己的酒杯，鲜艳如血的葡萄酒就剩最后一口了。“那么，祝相识。”她举起酒杯。

“祝文学。”忍足回答，跟她碰了碰杯。

忍足在回去的路上就心热起来了。迹部本人比他预想中迷人多了。怪不得那么多艺术家宁愿背上流言也争先恐后地想跟她扯上关系。除去权势地位不谈，也有不少人是真的爱她的吧。

他回味着刚才的每一个瞬间。男装和长裤穿在她身上也显得如此熨帖，并不会有中性的联想，反而显得飒爽。他甚至可以想象她骑马的模样。她不经意地用手指划过茶杯沿，指甲是珍珠粉色的。她表示不屑的时候轻哼，下巴倨傲地扬起，用手捋过头发时会有几缕散下来，脖颈修长。她说话的声音低沉而不容置疑，是长期居上位者的天然自信。她说的话，说了哪些忍足都记得，发音有点刻意的清晰，大约母语不是日语的缘故……  
三天后，忍足陷入了相思。

这种情绪仿佛热病，来得如此迅猛，第一天只是感冒似的潜伏，第二天就变成发烧，第三天之后他就处于一种被煎烤似的焦灼中。迹部和他告别时并没有说还想不想见他，有没有下一次。但她显然比刚见面时放松，靠在沙发边上对他挥手，微笑着说再见，脸颊因为喝了酒有些粉红，神采奕奕，忍足被仆从引出门后她也还站在那里，没有立刻离开。

他该去约她吗？可迹部是那个迹部，她很忙，裙下之臣也足够多，忍足不知道自己是不是该推进。迹部可能只是欣赏他的文学才能，可能根本没往那方面想，更有可能她同意和他见面吃一顿宾主尽欢的晚餐只是一时心血来潮。他想接近她，又有点心慌，毕竟无论从哪个角度来看，迹部景吾都太引人注目，而他不过是个稍有薄名，靠稿费勉强渡日的普通男人。

半个月之后，忍足鬼使神差地又跑到了上次那件饭店，门童不是之前那个，他用一种温和而不容置疑的口气说没有客人的许可他不可以带陌生人上楼。忍足在门口转悠了半天，看着形貌昳丽的达官贵人们进出，间或好奇地扫他一眼，总觉得自己看起来形迹可疑，就还是讪讪地回去了。

他跑去自己常去的小酒馆，点了盘下酒菜之后就连闷了几杯，心里异常颓丧。他当然知道他不该多想——穷困潦倒的作家被有钱有势的贵妇人看上这种烂俗桥段连他最窘迫的时候都不爱拿来骗稿费了——可又没法不多想。就好像看着彩云忽然落了地，在面前铺开了一条路，任何还对生活和未来有点梦想的人都会抑制不住跃跃欲试的。然后？现实也不过告诉你生活依然泥泞。

小酒馆的老板娘喜欢他，就端了一盘花生坐到他面前，给他满上酒，也给自己倒了一杯，问他你怎么啦？

忍足眯缝了眼睛看她。老板娘挺有风情，忍足得她接济过，和她睡过几次，但让他现在看着她修得过细的眉毛和脸上的胭脂，因为熬夜而发红的眼睛，他也只能无可救药地想着迹部那身卡其色的套装，腰被皮带束紧，腿那样长。

“唷，大作家，这么苦闷地一个人喝酒，是碰到心上人了？”老板娘说，剥了个花生扔进嘴里。

“不可能的。”忍足答道，叹了口气。

“你试过了？”老板娘问。

“是那种云上之人啊。”忍足说，把酒一口倒进嘴里。

“对自己有点信心嘛，你收拾收拾也是很能唬人的。”老板娘说，伸手去摸他的手。“呐，失恋的话晚上来找我？”

忍足苦笑了一声，抽回自己的手。

他付完酒钱就深一脚浅一脚地往回走，走到马路上差点被疾驰而过的马车撞倒，惊出一身冷汗，稍稍清醒了点，对自己摇了摇头。远处有蒸汽火车进站时的叮当铃声，没一会儿一大批下班的工人们挤挤嚷嚷地走了近来，带来汗味、快活的空气、被挤到的咒骂、抱怨以及新鲜机油的气息。

忍足让出道来。他站在路边店铺的屋檐下等人群通过。火车停了几分钟，又敲起铃来，汽笛鸣叫，哼哧哼哧地吐出蒸汽，摇晃着往下一站驶去。

忍足就是在那时看到对面的那辆车的。在下班的人们纷乱的脚步，无止尽蔓延向远方的铁轨，四处乱跑追着火车的小孩子后面，停着辆白色的轿车。

轿车早些年还是稀罕物，如今大街上也跑得多了，家姐说不久前父亲也斥巨资买了一辆，忍足还没有见到。但那辆轿车无论怎样看也都不是常见的东洋汽车公司的黑色小轿车，洁白如雪，轮毂很大，镀了复杂的金色花纹，车头有胜利女神像。

忍足怔怔看了一会儿，心想不会吧……就看到车窗玻璃被稍稍摇下一点，迹部戴着帽子和面纱，露出了半张脸来，对着他招了招手，手上戴着白色的蕾丝手套。

忍足的心跳加速了。他走了上前，不得不横穿马路，差点又撞上车，又在往来人群中折来折去，十来米的距离而已，却像跋山涉水一样，都急出了汗。等他到了车边时迹部已经把车窗放回去了。他敲了敲玻璃，迹部端坐在车里，对他示意了一下对面，他绕到车子另一边，司机走下来，给他开了门。

忍足咽了一下，方才钻进了车里。

“迹部。”他说，就愚蠢地停住了。车厢里全是令他难以忘怀的玫瑰香，迹部坐在他对面，半张脸依然遮挡在面纱后，让他看不清她的表情。

忍足开始后悔刚才酒喝得太多身上有味道，出门时也没好好收拾一下，衣服蹭脏了，连袜子都灰扑扑的……

“你好，忍足君。”迹部说。她慢条斯理地脱手套，露出光洁的手掌，食指上戴着镶有迹部家徽的戒指。忍足低下头，牵起她的手，亲吻她的戒指。她的手在他手里柔软微凉，他多握了一秒才松开，心里万分舍不得放。

“酒店的人说你来找过我。”迹部说。打了个响指，示意司机开车。车子摇晃了一下，就进入平稳的行驶，窗外的街景纷纷后退，化作模糊的一片。

忍足脸红。“啊，不好意思，没有提前发个电报，我也只是一时兴起……”

迹部打断了他：“你再不来找我，我就想，你要么是个笨蛋，要么对我毫无兴趣了。”她说得非常轻巧，好像不过是说汤上晚了有点凉这样的事。

忍足顿了几秒，才试探地伸手去摸她的手，迹部避开了。

“一时兴起的话，我可不奉陪。”她说，冷哼了一声。“你们这些自命清高的文人我见得多了。想要我，想要我的钱，你以为那么简单？”

忍足被她毫不客气地戳穿，就噎着不知说什么好。他的如簧巧舌在迹部面前好像总是会失灵，脸也红一阵白一阵，脑子里乱哄哄的，只知道迹部生气起来的样子也这样好看。

“说话啊。”迹部催他。

“……我很想你。”忍足过了好一会儿才能开口。而且还是这种毫无营养一点也不动人的话。佛祖在上，他写过那么多艳情剧和浪漫故事，事到临头自己却什么都说不出来，让他也觉得羞愧。

迹部嫌弃地皱眉。“你是白痴吗……”

“对不起……”

“说什么抱歉啊。”

“呃，抱歉……”

迹部就差翻白眼了。“你够了啊。真这么蠢就给我下车。”

忍足摸了摸鼻子，好歹冷静了下来，也没忍住笑。“就……迹部也太突然了啊，我以为你根本不会再想到我。”

“是没再想你。”迹部答。“只是今天比较无聊。”

忍足再一次尝试去捉她的手，这次迹部没躲开，被他把手握在了手里。“无聊的时候想到我也行的。”他说道，用两只手握着迹部的手，轻轻地揉了揉，又放到唇边亲了一口。

迹部没再说话，在剩下的车程里专注于看窗外的风景。忍足抓着她的手玩了一路。


	3. 2

2.

接下来的一切似乎很必然，但又非常偶然，总之并不是日常生活中会出现的事。

忍足跟着迹部到了她家——一座令人瞠目结舌的城堡，红砖墙，绿爬山虎，庭院里居然还有青铜喷泉和大理石雕像，总之是少见的稀罕物。车从大门口开到楼门口都用了五分钟。

迹部下车，就立刻有仆从为她拿衣服，把她的裙角整理好，地毯铺到她脚下，她走上前几步之后意识到忍足没跟上，偏头挑眉，大意是你愣着干什么，忍足方才跟上，一半是被这阵势所慑，一半还是有点不自在。

有管家和仆从向迹部问好，迹部点点头示意，之后就把忍足带去了会客厅，比上次的会客厅还要奢华。墙上挂着一排油画，雕金画框，罗列着仿巴洛克风格的画像，光是迹部景吾的就有数张，最醒目的一张是她穿着华服揽着两个孩子，看向远方。两个小孩看起来年岁不大，穿着英式的小礼服，光着膝盖，挺胸作出神气的模样。

虽然有繁茂的玫瑰丛做背景，迹部也被描绘得漂亮得惊人，但这幅画哪里让忍足觉得不太对劲。是太矫揉造作了吗？靛青的裙子在红得滴血的玫瑰花衬托下散发出奇特的光感，画家准确地抓住了她的形象，表情却过分温柔飘渺，以至于介于像与不像之间……

他沉浸在欣赏画作中，没留意迹部已经脱掉了外套，坐了下来。有仆从上了茶又退下，直到迹部轻咳一声，他才回过神来，看到迹部似笑非笑的表情，自觉有些脸红，咕哝了几句画得真好之类的客套话，也坐了下来。

“你其实根本不这样想。”迹部说，端起茶来抿了一口。

忍足一愣。

迹部颔首指了指画。“好看吗？”

“很好看。”忍足老实回答。“只是不太像。”

迹部笑笑。“像的话就不会挂这里了。”她指了指两个孩子。“英朗和武朗。晚点你会见到。”

忍足端茶的手停了一瞬。所以这是什么意思？他以为这只是一次贵妇人心血来潮的幽会……

仆从点好灯就退下去了，空荡的房间只有他们俩人。忍足安静地喝茶，等待着，努力把注意力集中到观察茶壶上画的那只张牙舞爪的黄龙。直到迹部喝完自己那杯，放下杯子，瓷杯和杯盏敲击发出清脆的一声“叮”——  
忍足向她伸出手，迹部半抬起下巴，看着他，眼睛在变暗的房间里仿佛猫眼一样闪着光。

他抓住了她的手腕，在他能够体味皮肤的细腻之前把手指顺着她的袖子探了进去。迹部一颤，手往回缩，但被忍足扣住了，忍足一拉她，顺势把她拉近了，近得几乎能碰到那些蓬松柔软的金发。

“您真美。”忍足真心实意地说。他伸手去摸她的脸，只是个示意，并不敢真的碰到，但迹部靠向他掌心偏头，扎实地蹭了一下，触感微滑。她嘴角微挑，是笑意，忍足就不再犹豫地向前，揽过她的腰，抱她进怀里，亲她的脸颊，让嘴唇和鼻子压在她温暖的脸上，顺着她漂亮的下颌线闻她的香气，手摸到了她的头发，摸索了一会儿，找到发簪，一下抽了出来。

忍足稍稍退开一些，看她的头发散落在肩上，还有几缕落在前额上，真是美得不可方物。迹部看着他，并没有移开视线。

他忍不住凑上前想吻她，却被迹部用一根手指按住了嘴唇。

“Nonono，你得靠自己的表现赢得这个。”她低声地说。

忍足叹气，只好顺势抓了她的手轻轻咬了咬她的手指头，迹部发出一声短暂的抽气，忍足就抓住她的手腕一路亲过去，隔着衣服也能感到迹部轻微地颤抖，呼吸也变急促了。

他把她放倒在沙发上，开始解她复杂的胸衣束带，迹部却不怎么情愿地扭动了起来。忍足眼都红了心想都这时候了怎么还能停，就没管她想继续解——天知道这些西洋人为什么会搞这么多束带和蝴蝶结？怎么感觉好多还捆在一起了？——迹部踢了他一脚，忍足一惊，退开半步，欲火立刻就降温了——他是不是操之过急，吓到迹部了？

“忍足君，”迹部开了口，懒洋洋的声音。“你莫不是以为我家这么多房间和浴室都是摆设吧？”

忍足呼出一口气，甩了甩头，心想自己真是疯了，居然这样对待一位贵妇。

迹部一伸脚，踢掉了皮鞋，露出穿了丝袜的脚尖。忍足会意，上前揽过她的腰，把她打横抱了起来。迹部勾住他的脖子，靠在他耳边说左数第二个房间。

迹部的房间就跟她人一样充满了不真实感，过于华丽、过于繁复以至于忍足有一刻不知该往哪儿看。所幸他也没多少时间看，把迹部从她的裙子里剥出来以及让她发出令人心跳加速的喘息和呻吟中占据了他所有的神经。

过程无需敷述，总之充满了过分馥郁的玫瑰花香，床铺会因为动作太大而晃动，丝绸的被褥和亚麻的床单也无法减轻炽热，呻吟和汗水似乎让空气变得浓稠，以至于无法思考——与忍足过往的经验相比，不知是因为迹部这一名字还是因为迹部本人实在比他想象中更好，一瞬之间全都可以弃之不顾，他甚至愿意用所有这些过往去换再一次一亲芳泽的机会。

他没怎么说话，虽然他其实是个挺善于用言语去打动对方的情人，但感觉好像要说话的话就会忽略到更多可以用身体体会的东西——闪闪发光的泪痣，脖颈扬起的弧度，颤动的身体，潮湿的黏在脸上的头发颜色变得更深，眼睛却变得更浅了，浅得就像进口的硝子玻璃——迹部的指甲掐进了他的背，她指甲挺长，有一点痛，却令他更觉真实。

迹部倒没什么遮掩，大约这对她来说习以为常。在忍足还沉浸在余韵里时她就起身，随意披了件丝绸睡袍拖沓着拖鞋走进浴室洗澡去了。

忍足听着水声哗哗，还在犹豫这是不是暗示他该走了的信号，就听见迹部在里面叫了一声“桦地”，门被打开，一个身形高大的男人走了进来。忍足第一反应是扯了床单遮住自己，随后几乎是狼狈地连床单带人爬了下来，挡在了浴室门口。

他立刻意识到自己的动作堪称愚蠢。高大的男人面无表情，只是看着他，忍足心想都做到这一步了，干脆就做到底，挺直了腰，摆正了脸，一脸严肃地堵在门口不让他过。面面相觑地过了好一会儿（漫长得宛如一个世纪之久），迹部不耐烦地走了出来，看到这架势，倒也是一愣，忍足才讪讪避开，庆幸迹部好歹裹了浴袍，他可没法做到在清醒状态下直视她的裸体。

迹部示意了一下浴室。“你也去洗一下吧。”忍足这才捡起自己的衣服走了进去。

他的头脑还是有点乱——对男人来说射精后更多的是空虚，但对一个作家来说，这是他的灵感时间。他放掉了浴缸里的水，又重新开始接水。他抱着手臂盯着水流簌簌而下，脑子里一片我他妈的都做了些啥我跟迹部景吾睡了我在期待什么吗如果我就此死掉了她还会记得我吗我要写个天涯歌女的故事不不行太老套了未亡人的情热与爱也太噱头了迹部真的太棒了我还能不能再见到她我还是就此消失再也不要见她比较好毕竟她还有很多像我这样的情人那个吉田筱二是不是那男人哪里好了我想到他的手会碰到她就想吐我想找他决斗去练枪还来不来得及……

最后他悲伤地想，我爱上她了。真糟糕。

一种过分满足后好事难再的伤感攥住了他，叫他垂下头来。

他在水快要漫出来的最后一刻关掉了龙头。

忍足走出来时已经换好了衣服，把头发也打理得整整齐齐。他现在处于一种认命的绝望状态——忍足侑士的优点不多，他自认为其中之一就是能很快适应现实。迹部是那个迹部哎。就算知道爱上她了他能做什么？等待迹部的招幸？他还不至于此。与其消磨自己期待那不可能之事还不如早早抽身，让这一段艳曲成为记忆中的一段。至少对于他来说，得到过已经如梦一样美好了。唉古今多少文豪也都有过多少失恋的梦碎时分，写出多少佳篇，他忍足侑士虽然不才，好歹也是吃这碗饭的……

然后他看到迹部换好了家居服，正盘着腿坐在贵妃榻上吃葡萄。看到他出来，眼睛一亮。

“你可真是洗了够久。面都糊了。”迹部说，指了指面前茶几上的凉面。她说着，把自己那份也端了起来，蘸了蘸汤料，吃了起来。

忍足站了好一会儿才上前，默不作声地端起自己的碗吃面，面很好吃，但他心绪沉郁，竟不小心被芥末呛到，咳得眼泪都出来了。

迹部放下了碗，伸手想给他顺一顺气，忍足避开了。迹部一愣。

“你怎么了？”她问。

忍足用手帕擦了擦眼角，把碗放下，双手合十微微低头。“失礼了，迹部夫人。”

迹部蹙起了眉头。

“面很好吃，夫人您也风姿绰约，是我平生所见最美的人。此番承蒙招待，心怀感激，自知驽钝，不配夫人垂青……”他咬了咬嘴唇，还是觉得喉咙里的哽塞咽不掉——哪个男人能够甘心呢？

迹部的表情有了点变化。事实上她脸色发白，她缩了缩脚，把光脚缩进了毯子里，咬住了自己的下唇。

忍足意识到不对，立刻隔着毯子按住她的脚。“不是您做的不好的意思，您——太完美了。您明白吗？”

“你到底想说什么呀？”迹部提高了一点声音，想挣开他。

忍足张了张嘴，又闭上，但眼看着迹部的眼睛都开始变红了，脸颊也红了，他的心也痛了起来。

“我爱上您了。”他脱口而出。

迹部顿住，有些不敢置信。

“是吧？”预料到她的反应，忍足苦涩地笑笑。“我知道这对您来说不过是一时兴起，我也不想为您带来更大负担，所以当我意识到这点时就知道了——是该说再见的时候了。还请允许我告退。”他低头说道。

迹部咬着嘴唇不吭声，不知道她在想什么。

忍足说出来，自己也觉得无趣，就把碗筷收好，穿好鞋子向迹部告别，起身准备出门。桦地站在门口给他开门，他最后看了眼墙上的油画——画得确实不像啊，哪有真人风采的百分之一？

他想着其实这样也挺好，讲清楚了也算断个念想，回去找老板娘喝点小酒睡一觉，明天又是新的一天。之前心心念念要见迹部，实际见到了，并得到了更好的，现实里这样的黄粱一梦也该醒了……

“喂，忍足。”他听见迹部在他身后叫他。

忍足回过头来，下一刻感到迹部抓住了自己衣领，等他意识到时，迹部的嘴唇已经贴上了他的嘴唇。柔软的鲜艳的双唇压了一瞬，就分开了。

“你赢得了这个。”迹部说。她松开手，后退了一步，拍了拍他的衣服，用力把他推出了门。


	4. 3

3.

之后的一段时间忍足确实以为他跟迹部没有瓜葛了，他自己做的决定，人家贵妇人难道还要涎着脸再找他不成？他喝了三天酒，埋头写了一个月剧本，等出关时就听闻迹部有了新欢——来自德国的艺术家手冢，他悄悄去看过了，是个潇洒人物，迹部带着他去了很多场合，不遗余力地推广他，一点也不顾忌小报把她写得不堪。忍足在剧院里见到过他们一次，迹部看向手冢的表情都兴奋得像个小女孩。他感到心碎——并且依然对自己还会感到心碎而心碎。

手冢走红自然而然，本身也是很有实力的人，想法也很新潮，剧院经理跟忍足催稿的时候就叹气说你也算是跟过迹部夫人的人怎么当时就没抓住机会呢？忍足打着哈哈过去了。

——因为知道爱上了的话就会有要求，会嫉妒啊，会想把她抓在手心里，但迹部景吾就算婉转承欢也不是能抓在手心里的蝴蝶啊。

他倒是真的跟吉田筱二打了一架。

事情挺意外的。他去给自己熟悉的演员捧场，正好碰到吉田带着几个朋友也去了，正坐在他边上。吉田前几年算迹部的裙下之臣，迹部帮他出版过一些诗歌，忍足看过，虽然写得挺美的但总觉得过于前卫，有些流于猎奇。

吉田跟他的友人不知怎地就说到下一本诗集要找迹部赞助，忍足就竖起耳朵听，吉田言语挺不屑的，意思是迹部钱多的没处花所以只要哄哄她就能搞出钱来。说着又讲起一些秽事，笑得浑身都抖，忍足压着火，舞台上演了啥都没走心里去，等散场幕布一落下，就把他一拳撂地上了。吉田的朋友见势不妙赶快拉架，忍足逮着吉田往死里揍，一片混乱中他眼镜也被打掉了，也被踢打了不少拳脚，眼睛也肿了起来，吉田叫得凄惨，被打掉了一颗牙。

结果就双双进了警察局。

吉田认出他来，在警察局里还一个劲儿挑衅，说你得不到她嫉妒我。忍足冷淡地想是啊，你也得不到。没人能得到。

因为是忍足先动的手，一番询问之后他被关了起来，等着人保释。他想着给剧院经理发了电报，指望他看在他还有下个剧本没交的份上出点保释金把自己弄出来。

之后他就靠在冰冷的牢房墙上，想他又做了什么蠢事……吉田在文艺界有一些地位，以后不知要怎么搞他。他全身都好痛啊……

过了几个小时，警员敲敲栅栏门，说你的保释到了，出来吧。

忍足站起身，心想这来得还挺快，剧院经理估计要念他好久了——却在签字画押处看到了桦地。

桦地见到他很平静，只是点了点头，把文件推给他看。忍足心里可是翻山倒海。等到了警局门口，看到那辆白色的胜利女神，更是口干舌燥，什么话都说不出来了。

他站在车前深深吸了口气，没进车，只是趴在车窗上跟迹部说话：“您这样会被人看到的。”

“哦，有影响吗？”

“……又要有流言蜚语了。”

“你害怕了？”

“我不想伤害您的名声。”

“丧家犬想得还挺多。”

忍足叹了口气。“迹部夫人，我真的很感谢您伸出援手……”

“忍足，你再废话下去，整条街的人都会知道是我接走了你。”迹部打断了他。

忍足盯着她光洁的面容，毫无瑕疵的头发看了几秒，最终还是打开车门坐了进去。

迹部扔给他一条毛巾。“擦擦，丑死了。”

“叫您不要看了。”忍足说。他用毛巾遮住自己的头，纵容自己在带着玫瑰香气的柔软毛巾里闭上了眼睛。

迹部送他回家。忍足租住的房子门口不接马路，车进不去，迹部把车停在路口，步行下车。忍足浑身都痛，桦地扶着他在后面慢慢走，迹部撑着伞走在前面。

下了淅淅沥沥的小雨，地面的石板路被夜晚的灯光照射反射着光彩，迹部的伞是黑面云纹洒金，雨点打湿了伞面，在路灯下闪闪发光，她轻轻转动伞，有水珠顺着伞角落下，她穿一身绀青色的洋裙，提着裙摆小心地不要踩到水里，露出脚踝来，皮鞋在地面上敲出有节奏的声音，忍足觉得他会把这一幕永远记住。

忍足的房间是在二楼，一楼房东用来开杂货铺。他本来想着送到这里就好，但看着迹部站在他家楼下，仰头看向楼上，就忽然改了主意，把钥匙递给迹部，麻烦她去开门。

迹部扫了他一眼，接过钥匙，掂了掂，走了过去，忍足看她拎着裙子一阶阶地走上楼，消失在楼上。

桦地扶他上了楼梯，迹部已经打开了门，正在房间里四处张望，忍足有些不好意思：单身男人的房间怎么看也不该是迹部这样的女人来的地方，桌上的稿纸乱七八糟还没来得及收，桌角堆着喝完没喝完的酒瓶，床铺也乱糟糟地没有铺……

迹部收了伞，站在门口，盯着伞尖落下的水打在木地板上，忍足不由也顺着她的视线看着那水聚集成串，滴了一滴下来，然后又是一滴。时空忽然静止了一般。

忍足咳了一声。“桦地君，能给我和夫人一点时间吗？”

桦地看向迹部。迹部对他点头示意了一下，他便走了出去，还体贴地关上了门。

忍足走过去拿水壶烧水泡茶。瓦斯炉在雨天就不太好使，点了好几次才着，就好像他的心情也如潮湿的柴火一般。

他盯着壶底渐渐烧红变热，听见迹部在他身后问：“你为什么要跟吉田打架？”

“您为什么要保我出来？”他没有回头，反问道。

迹部似乎是嗤笑了一声。没再做声。

忍足压住一口叹息，转过身来，走向迹部，一直走到她面前。迹部仰起头看着他，没有动。

他伸手撩起迹部鬓角一缕卷过的金发，用手指转了一圈，停在了那里。

“我想知道你到底是个什么样的男人。”迹部盯着他的眼睛说。

下一秒忍足吻住了她。不再是单纯的嘴唇相贴，从一开始就用舌头长驱直入，他抓着迹部的头不让她动，用自己所知道的所有技巧索求、勾引、撩拨，汲取她嘴唇里的每一点甜蜜的津液，想把她吞吃入腹。

迹部从嗓子眼里溢出了呻吟。这让忍足更加没法放开，他夺取她的呼吸，好像要从嘴里把她的灵魂吸出来。迹部渐渐软在他怀里，手也不自觉地环住了他的脖颈，回应着他，这让忍足欣喜若狂。等到他终于松开时，他已经把迹部放倒在了床上。

他松开了手，迹部喘着气，眼睛湿润，头发也有点乱了。她用手背擦过嘴角，舔了舔变肿的嘴唇。忍足看着她，没法想象自己如何还能放开手。他正要把手放在迹部身上，迹部伸手阻住了他。

忍足停在那里，有些痛苦地意识到自己喘息都不匀了。

“水开了。”迹部说，示意了一下炉子。

忍足起身，把自己的嘴角也擦干净，他深呼吸了一口气，闭了闭眼睛，水已经烧开很久，溢了不少出来，让壶也变得很烫。他关了火，试着去拿壶把，烫得他一跳。烫得他心里的火都快扑出来了。

他转过身，迹部斜靠在床上看着他的动作。他没再管壶，水，稿件，吉田，身上的伤……他只看得到迹部。

“如果您想要我停下来……我也做不到了。”他说。

迹部没有回答，只是向他伸出了双臂。

再次把迹部拥入怀中仿佛一场梦境——但与她相关的一切都很像是梦，被最奇诡的幻想占据，充满了异邦的香气，浮华过头，又热烈过头，好像必须得燃烧一切才能幸存——身体的交融美妙得不可思议，让人想住在她身上。

只是所有的梦，长梦也好短梦也好，醒来时都会恍惚，记不清许多细节，只有一些闪闪发光的片段。他曾说了我爱你吗？还是只是用动作说明了一切？他传达出去了吗？

迹部在他身边清浅地呼吸着，昏昏欲睡。忍足用薄被盖住她光裸的肩膀。天色很暗，距离天亮还有好一阵，雨在不知不觉间已经停了，偶有一滴两滴的积水从屋檐的瓦片上落下，滴在阳台的花盆上，发出滴答的声音，在万籁俱寂里都显得嘈杂。

忍足睡不着，身上的伤在用力过度后终于开始又噬咬着他，让他不能舒坦地躺着。他起身披了件衣服，就回到书桌前，想写点东西。之前困扰他好久的一个情节他终于能想明白怎么推进，于是拿出钢笔奋笔疾书。

他一写就入迷了，揣摩着人物心理，自己跟自己对话，竟不知不觉写到了天亮，直到他纸用完想要拿下一张，却发现迹部白净的手按在了稿纸上。

“你可能是第一个把我一个人扔在床上的男人。”迹部说。她已经穿好了衣服，但赤着脚，头发也没梳，还是散落着。

忍足顿时不好意思起来。迹部拿起他刚刚写完的几张纸，阅读了起来。

忍足伸了个懒腰，这才又觉出身体疼痛来，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。他起身想给自己倒茶，发现壶里的水早就凉了，只好又重新去热。

迹部读着读着就神色稍霁。忍足也去换了衣服，漱了口，走过来抚摸她的腰，把鼻子蹭到她头发里闻她的香气，迹部稍稍避开。

“这篇写得很好。”她评价道。

忍足给自己和她都倒了杯茶。“能得到迹部夫人的认可我非常荣幸。”

迹部短短地笑了一声，把稿纸递还给他。“这部正式出版吧？”

忍足愣了愣。“还没写完啊。”

“我帮你出。这是值得印刷出来流传的东西。”

忍足舔舔嘴唇。“如果是因为昨天晚上……”

迹部拧起眉头。“你这么不相信我的眼光吗？”

“当然不是。”忍足脸一红。“我只是觉得……剧本出版比小说出版难得多。还是先上剧场吧。”

“剧场毕竟有限，书的话，能看到的人就多了。”

忍足放开她。“可是我比较喜欢剧场那种观众一起参与故事建构的氛围哎……说到出版，您不打算出点什么吗？评论也好，能有您这样的评论家也是非常难得的啊。我觉得您写的评论比报纸上那些评论家好多了。”

迹部看着他看了一会儿。“你是个很有意思的人，忍足侑士。”

忍足有点摸不准她什么意思。

迹部没有待很久就打算走了。忍足送她出了门。

“我还有机会再见您吗？”他忍不住在分别时问道。

“会有机会的。”迹部回答。但她也没有回头。忍足站在窗口一直看着她的身影消失在街角。


	5. 4

4.

可是三天后，忍足出门去看医生，在等候室里看到新出的报纸，翻开文艺版，映入眼帘的是一张照片拍的是迹部挽着一个男人的手走进一家酒店，拍得不太清楚，但迹部的样子显然是再模糊也会被认出来的。标题写着手冢国光夜宿迹部夫人，订婚之事就在眼前。

忍足把报纸放了回去。他身上的伤还没完全好，现在就变得越发痛了。天也老是下着雨，就好像雨从迹部来的那天之后就没有停过，淅淅沥沥，潮湿着，没完没了。床上总有一股挥之不去的气息，仿佛有玫瑰衰败了，腐烂了，变成了霉菌一样无法消除，弥散在房间里。

忍足把迹部称赞过的剧本那一章改了。他把原稿封存了起来。

他深知他不该要求太多，可实在控制不住。他想她。用一种沙漠中濒死之人渴求水的干涸和火热感想念她。他迫使自己投入创作中，废寝忘食，从早上到夜晚，几乎不从桌前移开。写的每一笔都仿佛在沤自己的心血，让他笔下的人物每一个都有挥之不去的孤独感。

他知道他在写一部杰作，同时也讽刺地想，原来这样也不错，大概文章总是憎命达。

他的旧戏重排，声誉很好，场场爆满，迹部没有来看。有漂亮的女演员想让他把自己写进新戏，对他投怀送抱，他拒绝了。但这令他更感空虚。

要花掉多久才可以忘掉迹部？每一篇八卦小报都在提醒他，她不属于他。

如果去找她，会不会显得他卑劣、所求太多？但不去找她，心里的蚊蝇又都躁鸣不安，噬咬着他的心。

他也写诗，拙劣的俳句，“秋日晨霜打湿碣石，寒冷因伊人缺席”之类，写了又涂，觉得自己挺没救的。他有时候幻觉这一切是否没有发生。没有一辆白色的胜利女神停在街角，也没有迹部在晨光里背对着他，抬起手梳头，脖颈完美修长。

两个月后，他因去年一个作品受赏，应邀去参加一个颁奖典礼，终于又见到了迹部。

迹部是颁奖嘉宾，也是赞助商，她坐在主席桌位，和几个德高望重的前辈谈笑风生。忍足远远地看着她，并没有上前。迹部把头发高高地盘起，披着一条银狐披肩，笑起来用扇子挡着脸。忍足是受赏者，坐在另一边，却克制不住地总往她那里看，并且自然地也注意到有个老家伙一直想往她身边靠，频频朝她敬酒。

他刚坐不住想起身，迹部边上出现了另一个男人，他低头对迹部说了什么，迹部朝他笑笑，抓着他的手站了起来，不着痕迹地避开了老家伙的手。

是手冢。忍足坐下了。他移开了视线。

颁奖礼就跟所有繁文缛节一样很无聊，只除了一件事：迹部要给他颁奖。他很久没有碰到她了，这令他无可救药地心颤。

迹部当然总是光彩照人。她从随从手里接过水晶杯，递到忍足手里。她看着忍足，笑意盈盈，一派自然，而忍足甚至不想去接那个奖。

镁光灯在对着他们，等着忍足捧过杯子那一刻。忍足没伸手，迹部的表情稍微有点僵。

“您说还有机会，我没想到是这样的。”忍足低声说，他接过了杯子。

迹部顿了顿，没说话，只是商业微笑和他合影。

颁奖礼结束之后是舞会、联谊、表演。迹部作为赞助商自然得到了众星拱月的待遇，连手冢都不知被挤到哪里去了。忍足吃了点东西，就意兴阑珊地想走，但身为受赏者也没那么容易溜。前前后后陪了不少酒，头开始发晕。他想着去方便一下清醒自己，在洗手间里冲脸时却还是没忍住心里一阵阵发疼。他盯着镜子里的自己，年纪不小，称不上非常成功，眼睛却被欲望和野心折磨得发红。多难看啊。迹部不选择这样的自己也很正常吧。

从洗手间出来时却在內厅里听见迹部的声音说：“请不要这样！”

他冲了出去。

內厅里没什么人，大家都在外厅喝酒跳舞，一墙之隔，却有人敢对迹部动手动脚，正是刚才的老头。忍足喊了一声“什么人？”，他就吓得跑掉了。

忍足走了过去，迹部脸色有点红，扫了忍足一眼就低下头整理自己的银狐披肩。忍足想帮她把变乱的头发弄好，手刚刚伸出去，又放了下来。

迹部没注意到。

“手冢呢？他不该在这里保护你吗？”忍足收着手问道。

“他有事先走了。”迹部回答，整理了一下自己的项链。

“他怎么能把自己的新娘一个人丢下啊。”

迹部意外地看了他一眼。“新娘？”

“你啊。”忍足回答，感到自己的胃都疼了起来。

“……我倒是想。”迹部哼了一声。

“你们不是订婚了吗？”

“订什么婚？”迹部回答，脸色不豫。“八卦小报恨不得让我多十个私生子，这你也信？”

忍足呼出一口他不知道自己什么时候开始屏着的气。

迹部意识到什么，敏锐地抬头看他。“……你是因为这个不来找我的？”

“你们确实看上去很般配。”忍足答非所问。

“你……嫉妒了？”迹部观察了他一会儿才问。

忍足抿住嘴唇。他知道自己挺丑陋的。

两个人面对面站了一会儿。外厅的舞曲忽然结束，安静了下来，之后人们开始欢呼，他们要放烟花了。

“侑士，”迹部低声叫了他的名字。

忍足低下头，凑上前，去寻她的嘴唇。迹部微微偏头，迎上了。砰——第一声烟花炸响。

砰——第二声，迹部的手揽住了他的脖子。忍足把她抱向自己。

砰——第三声，人群在欢呼。忍足抓着她，推开了內厅里面一间储物室的门，一脚把门踢上了。

砰——第四声，他的手已经摸进了迹部的裙子，迹部把腿盘在他身上，让他托住自己抬高抵在墙上，她低下头吻他，他们又在接吻了，总在接吻，黏腻的口红弄到了忍足脸上，又蹭到了迹部脸上。没人在意，停不下来。

砰——砰——砰——迹部用手捂住自己的嘴不让呻吟溢出，忍足拨开了她的手。“让我听见。”他气喘吁吁地说，又亲了亲她的脸。

“侑士……”迹部抓紧了他的头发，裙子如瀑布一般泻下，踩脏了、弄皱了，不过忍足不在乎。他倒是想全部撕开撕得碎碎的，这样迹部就再也没法出去，困在这里，困到只有他可以来救她。他的心脏跳动得太快让他听不见别的声音，他觉得如果死在此刻或许堪称他人生的高潮。

外面的烟花响成了一片，伴随着人们兴奋的大叫，而忍足托着迹部的手也终于松脱，迹部缓缓地靠着墙滑了下来，胸膛起伏着，银狐毛都被呼出的热气和汗水打湿了。

忍足松开了手，帮她把一缕垂在脸上的头发放到耳后。

“对不起。”他说。

“你倒确实要说对不起。”迹部说，声音还带着喘。

“我是说把你的衣服弄脏了。”忍足说。“但我不后悔。”

迹部看了他一眼，笑了一声，她对着忍足勾勾手指，忍足再次凑上前，轻轻地吻了吻她，迹部张开嘴，忍足就自然地加深这个吻，直到呼吸再次急促而迹部不得不推开他。

“我们完了，是不是？”分开时忍足问道，忍不住笑了起来，起身整理自己的衣服。

“你完了，我可没有。”迹部回答。但她也餍足地笑起来。她用银狐毛随意地擦了擦汗，抖了几下又重新披上身，忍足帮她整理好裙摆。


	6. 5

5.

迹部在盯着一幅画发呆。手冢拿来的复制品，巴黎那边最近的新风潮。但巴黎的风格已经有点让她感到厌倦了。奥地利倒是有些新东西很有意思。分离派的那些，克林姆特画了不少有趣的装饰图，他那幅女蛇很有味道。

桦地进门来，打断了她的思路。他拿给迹部最新的账目，有些存疑的地方已经贴心地标示了出来。迹部点点头。过了一会儿，她抬头，发现桦地还没走，疑问地挑起眉。

“忍足先生送来了信。”桦地说。他递上信封。

迹部接了过来，没意识到自己不自觉地就微笑了起来。

忍足的信写得一如既往文辞优美，意思是他有个剧在彩排，想和迹部夫人探讨，约她周二下午在剧院见面。

“你说这家伙怎么这么迂回？”迹部叹了口气。但她还是把信看了两遍，并且在时间表上把自己的周二下午和晚上都清空了。

再晚些时候她去见父母，两个儿子已经先到了，坐在地上玩小火车，看到妈妈来了，站起身来迎接她，迹部笑起来，也坐下来跟他们玩了一会儿，等到仆人振铃，就起身就餐。

餐桌上迹部老爷和太太都不怎么作声，迹部说了一些最近工作的事，之后也就安静吃饭，房间里只有刀叉碰到盘子的轻微声响。

吃完主食孩子们还是不安分起来，等着甜品，迹部在问他们最近的学习情况，妈妈忽然开了口：“你还是放不下手冢吗？”

迹部抬头。“您又听到什么八卦新闻了？”

“如果是手冢的话，我们也是同意的。”妈妈说。“是个好孩子，之前你也帮了他不少吧。”

“你们以前不是坚决不同意我找文艺家吗？”

“你的新闻也搞得太大了。”爸爸插嘴道。“稍微注意一下吧。”

迹部转过头让两个孩子先走，英朗不肯，还想吃冰淇淋，迹部说了他两句，他才委委屈屈地带着武朗一起走了。

“我很欣赏手冢。”她看向父母。“说实话也会是很好的结婚对象。”她稍微顿了顿。“但有的人错过就是错过了，您能明白的吧？”

妈妈也只是叹气。爸爸没说什么，站起身来，拍了拍椅子，欲言又止，最后还是走了。

房间里只剩妈妈和她，迹部也稍微放松了些，不再那么拘谨。妈妈观察了她一会儿，问道：“你心情不错。最近有在见谁吗？”

“算是有吧。”迹部回答。想起什么来，笑了笑。“一个挺难搞的家伙，但还挺有意思的。”

“什么样的人？”

“聪明人。”迹部说。“很有才华，有时候我觉得有点太聪明了也说不定。”

“又是文艺上的才华？”妈妈追问。

迹部只是笑。

妈妈拍了拍她的手。“你什么时候能不被这些写文章画画的人给迷惑？都说了，创作出来的东西不代表人品怎样啊。”

“我知道呀。”迹部说。“我也不是那么单纯好骗的人吧。”

“早知道你小时候不让你看那么多书了。到现在还在相信这些风花雪月的东西。”

迹部笑着摇头。“迟了。妈妈您也很喜欢这类的对不对。爸爸以前也很浪漫啊。”

“你爸可不止是写点俳句诗词……”

“我知道我知道。但是当我看到这些人，我能辨认出来他们的才华，我知道有些东西是会流传下去的，比迹部家的钱流传得更久……您明白我的意思吗？不参与其中是不可能的。”

妈妈看着她看了一会儿。“算了，你自己有数就好。”她说。随后就换了话题开始谈论起宫中的八卦和法国新出来的时装。

迹部在周二赴约前花了两个小时决定她的着装。她试了大约五套衣服，包含了从茜红到茶色，法式还是英式，甚至还有一瞬想要不要换一下和式，但最终决定还是穿最经典的深紫色洋服，配了一件白色绣菖蒲的外套。她一开始觉得把头发盘起来比较好看，但盘起来之后又觉得显得太正经，刻意挑松了一些，落了几缕在额角和鬓边。她还记得忍足会把她落下的头发轻轻捋到后面。她选了两颗珍珠耳坠，没有戴项链，觉得那样或许太隆重了。

女仆看她花的时间长，也忍不住好奇，问这是要见谁，迹部就笑，说秘密。她最后看向镜中的自己，感到满意，拿起玫瑰香膏在手腕上抹了一些，想了想，又在耳后也抹上了。

她上了车，在一整个赴约的路上都非常愉快。心里好像有小鸟要飞出来一样，觉得连天空都蓝得可爱。

司机把她送到了剧院门口，她下了车，剧院经理已经在门口等了。见到她，点头哈腰地请她进去，说忍足正在彩排。

迹部有点吃惊——她以为忍足约她看排戏只是借口，没想到还真的是来看排戏的。

经理请她坐在前排，台上已经在开始演了。穿着素服的女演员捂着胸口说“放过我，放过我”，对面的男演员背对着观众，身体绷得很直。

又是什么苦情剧吗？忍足好像有一阵没写苦情剧了。迹部想着，就往下看了下去。

结果看着看着她居然也感动了，明明说着早不会被爱情剧打动，但台词写得太好，又锋利又真实，好像真的会发生一样。演员也入了戏，女演员都哭了出来，快要念不下去。

旁边忍足叫了一声咔，走上前安抚演员，给她讲戏。他在台上拖动椅子比划站位——虽然名义上是剧作家，但忍足是每部剧都会自己导演一遍的。

迹部坐在黑暗里看着他。迹部已经见过了很多的文艺家，也熟知圈子里这一套，但她依然觉得忍足和别人不太一样。有的人是为了糊口饭，有的人是为文艺而生，有的人勤勤恳恳以量取胜，有的人奇思妙想超出常人……忍足成名很早，出道多年，每年都有人说他江郎才尽，他好像没受什么影响，什么奇怪的题材都写过，迹部甚至怀疑有些畅销的烂俗小说也是他用笔名写的。他有些极好的天才之作，也有极烂的垃圾作品。他效率很高——这就是有意思的地方，忍足并不是完全靠灵感写作的。在迹部看来，他只是不断在探索新的领域，滥情剧或社会剧，不过是他在探索自己边界的尝试。

这其实并不常见。大部分的文艺家都有自己赖以成名的特色，然后自觉不自觉地维护这个特色，以至于成为标签，谓之专业。忍足这样的，迹部觉得就算让他去写政府公文他也能写出花来。

忍足最早因为翻译出名后迹部就在关注他了，觉得他是个很有勇气的作家，但他第二部剧让迹部大跌眼镜，是一部虽然走红但非常俗气的民俗搞笑剧，迹部觉得自己走眼，气得好久没关注他，等后来又出了新剧又忍不住去看，越看越觉得这人有趣——她当然早就见过忍足。她总是静悄悄地坐在包厢里，天鹅绒帘子遮挡住她，她会看着忍足在演出结束后上台，用带了一点关西腔的好听声音感谢观众，说着或真诚或鬼扯的创作感言。  
她也送过花，叫桦地在幕后送的，没有留名，她觉得还不到时候。

这是个游刃有余的男人。而且，未免有点太好看了，怕是风流韵事也不少。迹部知道自己在文艺界的名声，排着队送作品等她垂青的人多了，她犯不着招惹这样的麻烦。

迹部很喜欢看戏剧。尤其喜爱西式戏剧。当她对阿谀逢迎想从她身上获取好处的人感到厌烦、对千篇一律没什么能刺激到神经的作品感到无聊、不想再乖乖地做一尊漂亮人偶时，她会溜去剧院看戏，很多时候会悄悄来，把自己的脸隐没在黑暗里，看舞台上的人演一出悲欢离合，沉浮人生。能够让她不被看到而去观赏别人的几个小时。

忍足的剧总是在她喜欢的剧目里占据一席之地，一个隐秘的安全区。所以事实上，她确实了解他比忍足知道的更多。

但话说回来，就如迹部清楚人的能力和品性并不相配，她一开始也并没有打算进入这种关系。舞台上的人总是会发光，而舞台下的灰暗谁能知道？那天也是纯属跟手冢吵架，心情恶劣，跑来看看她心爱的剧作家有什么新作品，却又一次被打动了——能够每一次都认真地做出新东西，真的很不简单，虽然明知是不会卖座的剧，却依然任性地搬上舞台……不说对其天赋的认同，总想要多保护他一些。

于是终于还是伸出了橄榄枝，终于近距离看到这男人，并且在五分钟之内决定：我想要他。

多奇怪呀。她在等待忍足的邀约时仿佛就意识到会有什么不一样。那天她穿了一身狩猎装——卡其色的套装，是她去年去非洲时穿的，她穿着它追逐过野马、长颈鹿、狮子，她还记得她和狮子面对面那一刻，她的手很稳，心脏却快要跳出喉咙。她和它都在等待着对方先动——狮子也没有轻看她。它盯着她，黄色的眼睛里映着她，呼着气，她从脊椎里传来战栗，她并没有想到杀戮或者危险，她只是兴奋，从头到脚的兴奋。太过兴奋以至于头脑一片清明，如同抽离肉体，灵魂注视这一切——她看着忍足时，体内嘈杂的血液也让她有类似的感觉。

危险吗？但危险让迹部兴奋。她喜欢那些并不循规蹈矩的男人。捕获并驾驭他们令她充满成就感。忍足也不过是她清单上新一项的成绩罢了——如果他没有如此不同寻常的话。

文艺家这种群体，热衷于把女性当做缪斯，汲取她们的爱、柔情，唤起自己的激情用于创作，可创作结束，激情用完了，缪斯的灵光也就消散了。他们看到的是自己理想中的美与爱，被得到她的欲望激励，为得不到的失望而痛苦，把这些情绪扩大，成为灵感——至于是谁，迹部是个理想对象，她也挺乐于玩一些恋爱游戏打破一些幻想的。

但与她的想象不同，忍足尽管做什么都能做很好，也极其聪明，却在面对她时就好像那些游刃有余都忘记了，明明是碰到她就没法忍住，满眼都是爱意藏也藏不住，却总是谨慎得过头，就好像他在默默遵循一套古板的约会流程必须要完成任务一二三四，最后要以求婚结束，哪怕他其实给了迹部有生以来最出格的性爱经历，而她至今想起来都会脸红心跳。

迹部暗地里觉得他这样的自相矛盾非常可爱。她也好久没有认真进入一段恋爱关系，真的遇上了，无论如何也是欢欣的。他的局促被她认为是害羞，他的狡黠是他的聪明，他的诚恳与不诚恳，嫉妒的小心思，患得患失都非常让人心软。

所以现在，迹部景吾坐在空荡的剧院里，看忍足在台上指导排戏，不仅莫名其妙地产生了“我男人真的很帅”的自豪感，而且心里回荡着圆舞曲，一圈又一圈，不知不觉跳完了整个舞台。


End file.
